1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a medium cartridge mounted to and used in a printer comprising a print mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known printers comprising a print mechanism that performs printing on a tape. According to this prior art, a technique is disclosed for correcting any deviation or the like of the print formed on the tape caused by misalignment between a reference position of the tape fed inside the apparatus in a tape-width direction and a reference position for print by the print mechanism, using print control.
In the above described prior art, when the misalignment occurs, the user enters the amount of misalignment into the apparatus side as a correction value. With this arrangement, print control is thereafter performed on the print mechanism so as to correct the reference position for print by the print mechanism and resolve the misalignment. Accordingly, the correction value needs to be entered each time misalignment occurs, making the operation labor of the user cumbersome and necessitating the complex correction value-based print control.